Bomo Greenbark
Bomo Greenbark was a male Nosaurian former freedom fighter and now an airspeeder driver on Nar Shaddaa. He was the husband of Mesa Greenbark and the father of Resa Greenbark. He was killed along with his daughter after Kaleth Horn was forced to cut all ties with the Nar Shaddaa mission, delivering two mercy shots to them, with Horn regretting it a lot. This later was proven to be a ruse, as on Alderaan, Kaleth and Lyanna Olani revealed that they faked the deaths of Bomo and Resa and transported them off Coruscant. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Shadow Agent =Shadow Agent #1 = When Kaleth Horn fled from two members of the Emperor's Royal Guard that were loyal to Gulak Veer, he crashed into the airspeeder of Bomo. Crashing into an airship, Kaleth hijacked another to return to the Lower Promenade and Bomo followed him there, demanding compensation. Bomo found out who Horn was after and Bomo announced he would help him out, because Veer knew where his wife and daughter were. =Shadow Agent #2 = Together with Kaleth Horn he traveled to an Imperial Intelligence hideout supplied by R2-Z1 and resupply there. They then travel to the Star Cluster Casino where they indeed find Gulak Veer but he anticipated both of them and while Bomo attempts to get to him to get information on his wife and daughter, they get ambushed due to Veer anticipating their move. They are poisoned and forced to retreat to find a cure. Bomo then also finds coordinates to where possibly his wife and daughter are held and persuades Horn to go to the High Echelon Casino. On route there Horn and Bomo are ambushed by two members of the Emperor's Royal Guard. =Shadow Agent #3 = Bomo and Horn fight the two Guardsmen but are cornered. They are saved at the final moment when Rulan Moln derails the train and allows them to escape to the Slipping Sun Cantina, where he contacts Jadei Miis, an old friend. She provides them with a speeder, a distrcation from the Guardsmen and the coordinates to a possible potioneer that can help them. After visiting the potioneer, he and Horn formulate a plan where they go to the Spaceport Authority and they use Horn's Imperial Intelligence credits to get to the containers of Gulak Veer. During a firefight between the Guardsmen and the {Stormtrooper]s and Spaceport Authority, they discover what is inside the containers and are shocked. =Shadow Agent #4 = He and Horn were stunned to find the containers held military grade equipment ready to be sold on the black market. That was the backbone of the operations led by Gulak Veer. With the Guardsmen and the Spaceport Authority locked in battle, Bomo and Horn escaped to the Slipping Sun Cantina, where they managed to contact Director Gollan while the cantina was assaulted by Veer and by a contingent of Imperial Shock Troopers. They recieve the coordinates of Veer from Emperor Palpatine himself and they travel to the High Echelon Casino, where he is horrified to find his wife executed by Veer. =Shadow Agent #5 = After finding his wife executed, he returned with Kaleth Horn to the Imperial Intelligence safehouse, where they found it ravaged and Rulan Moln dead. Thanks to a tracker, Horn, Bomo and Toozee manage to track Gulak Veer down to Shadow Town. Here they freed Resa Greenbark first and Horn went on to engage Veer on his own. After having brought Resa back to Imperial safety, Bomo followed and saved Horn from a Force Choke of Veer. He then was allowed to deal the final blow to Veer with a single blaster bolt killing the Dark Side Adept. They were then recalled to Coruscant, where he and Resa awaited Horn's return, but were horrified to learn Horn was forced to cut all ties with his Nar Shaddaa mission, meaning certain death for them. Behind closed doors he along with Resa were killed by blaster bolts. Star Wars - Dark Times: Rogues =Rogues #6 = He was revealed to be very much alive, despite Kris Aloona believing him to be killed by Kaleth Horn on Coruscant. He became part of the growing Rebellion against the Galactic Empire.